This invention relates to steam generators and more particularly to modifications to the feedwater distribution system to improve the lateral velocity of the secondary side water adjacent the tube sheet.
A review of steam generator operation and pressurized water nuclear reactors indicates that most of the tube defects have appeared in a region of the steam generator where the flow velocities are lowest and consequently sludge has accumulated. To reduce the accumulation of sludge it is desirable to increase the flow across the tubesheet and particularly in those areas where experience has shown sludge accumulates, the area toward the center of the hotleg and coldleg.